1. Field
The disclosure relates to baseband processing for integrated circuits.
2. Background
State-of-the-art wireless devices incorporate advanced integrated circuits (IC's) designed for excellent radio performance with small package size. Such IC's may include one or more radio-frequency (RF)/analog IC's coupled to one or more baseband (BB) IC's via a baseband signaling interface, e.g., a plurality of electrical interface pins. The number of required interface pins depends on various aspects of the system design, e.g., on whether the interface signals are differential or single-ended. Furthermore, achieving excellent radio performance mandates the use of efficient and flexible signal processing circuitry, particularly at the baseband level.
It would be desirable to provide effective techniques for improving the performance of baseband circuitry in radio IC's, while reducing their pin count and package size.